1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor construction covered with ceramic tiles, in which a film-like plastic mat having support elements disposed in a uniform area distribution, hollow towards the underside, capable of support, projecting out beyond the top of the mat, is applied on the sub-floor. Channels carrying open water are formed between the support elements, and a water-permeable or vapor-permeable covering in the manner of a non-woven fabric or woven fabric is disposed on the support elements, above which ceramic tiles laid using the adhesive method are disposed.
2. The Prior Art
Such a floor construction is known from German Patent No. DE 90 11 271 U1. In this connection, a film-like plastic mat in the manner of a nub panel is loosely laid onto the sub-floor, for example a concrete plate or a hardened gradient floor pavement. Applying such a tile to a liquid floor pavement is not possible. Such an application, or even pressing it down, would never result in a permanent attachment of the tile. For the required load distribution, a relatively thick layer of mortar is applied to the top of this plastic mat, which top is covered with a non-woven fabric or the like, on which mortar layer the ceramic tiles are attached by means of appropriate adhesives, for example thin-bed mortar or tile adhesive. In the case of such a floor construction, the load distribution layer configured as a mortar layer is absolutely necessary, in order to be able to apply the vertical stresses that act on the tile covering of the floor distributed on the sub-floor by way of the film-like plastic mat, since the corresponding effective support surfaces on the underside of the plastic mat are relatively slight, in view of the hardened sub-floor, which is not completely level in practice. Such a floor construction therefore requires a load distribution layer having a significant construction height.